Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style)
The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - CheeTree (Hatchimals: Adventures in Hatchtopia) *Jangles the Clown - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Vileplume (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kirarise (Cocotama) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Charles Deetz and Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Dylan Rudgers and Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style): Donna Silenter's First Date? *Inside Out (The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bear Town Parade-0.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Bright Heart Raccoon in Mystery of the Phantom.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Riley Andersen Elmer Fudd as Monsieur D'Arque.jpeg|Elmer Fudd as Bing Bong Category:The Ultimate Totally Adventures of Looney Incredible Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs